heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvey Award
| location = Chicago Comicon (1988) Dallas Fantasy Fair (1989–1995) WonderCon (1997–1999) Pittsburgh Comicon (2000–2002) MoCCA Festival (2004–2005) Baltimore Comic-Con (2006–present) | year = 1988 | year2 = | previous = Kirby Award | website = www.HarveyAwards.org }} The Harvey Awards are given for achievement in comic books. Named for writer-artist Harvey Kurtzman (1924–1993), the Harvey Awards were founded by Gary Groth, president of the publisher Fantagraphics, as part of a successor to the Kirby Awards (which were discontinued after 1987)."Newswatch: Kirby Awards End In Controversy", The Comics Journal #122 (June 1988), pp. 19-20. The Harvey Awards are nominated by an open vote among comic-book professionals. The winners are selected from the top five nominees in each category by a final round of voting. The Harveys are no longer affiliated with Fantagraphics. The Harvey Awards Executive Committee is made up of unpaid volunteers, and the Awards themselves are financed through sponsorships."Sponsors," Harvey Awards official site. Accessed May 3, 2013. Since their inception, the awards have been presented at various fan conventions such as the Chicago Comicon, the Dallas Fantasy Fair, Wondercon, the Pittsburgh Comicon, the MoCCA Festival, and the Baltimore Comic-Con. History The first Harvey Awards were presented at the Chicago Comicon in 1988.Drevets, Tricia. "From Archie to Space Ghost," Chicago Tribune (01 July 1988), p. 15. The Dallas Fantasy Fair hosted the awards from 1989 until the Fair's demise in 1996. The 1993 Awards presentation took place shortly after Kurtzman's death; weekend events at the convention were geared toward raising money to keep the awards going.Price, Michael H. "Harvey Kurtzman, Founder Of Mad, Remembered As A Comic-industry Giant," Ft. Worth Star-Telegram (March 06, 1993). Because of the last-minute nature of the Dallas Fantasy Fair's cancellation in July 1996,"People Watch," Fort Worth Star-Telegram (July 26, 1996), p. 7. the awards banquet/presentation was cancelled and the awards were later mailed out to the recipients.Dean, Michael. "Newswatch: 2002 Harvey Awards: Motivations and Mathematics," The Comics Journal #244 (June 2002), pp. 16–21. WonderCon hosted the awards from 1997–1999. The 2000–2002 awards were presented at the Pittsburgh Comicon,Mervis, Scott. "Heroic comeback," Pittsburgh Post-Gazette (27 Apr 2001), p. 22. with Evan Dorkin serving as master of ceremonies. Jeff Smith was the keynote speaker of the 2000 awards. Frank Miller gave the keynote speech at the 2001 award ceremony, in which he vilified the comic book speculating industry, in particular ''Wizard'' magazine. He ended his speech by tearing up a copy of Wizard.Silvie, Matt. "Wizard Ripped as Pittsburgh Comicon Gains Prominence," The Comics Journal #234 (June 2001), pp. 16-17.Brady, Matt. "Baltimore Comic Con '08: 2008 Harvey Awards Announced," Newsarama (Sept. 27, 2008). Tony Millionaire gave the keynote speech at the 2002 awards ceremony. In 2003, due to a cancellation by scheduled keynote speaker Neil Gaiman, funding shortages forced the cancellation of that year's ceremony and banquet (which had also been scheduled for the Pittsburgh Comicon), although award-winners were still named.Press release. "2003 Harvey Awards Banquet Cancelled, Awards Unaffected, Comic Book Resources (Jan. 24, 2003). In 2004 and 2005, the presentation was held at the Museum of Comic and Cartoon Art MoCCA Festival in New York City.HarveyAwards.org: "Museum of Comic and Cartoon Art Announces 2004 Harveys Nominees"Press release (May 13, 2005): "18th Annual Harvey Awards Winners to Be Announced in June 11 Ceremony in NYC" In 2006Official Press Release. "2006 Harvey Award Nominees Announced," Comic Book Resources (June 1, 2006). the awards' presentation was moved to Baltimore Comic-Con,Greenberger, Robert. "Here are your 2011 Harvey Award nominees", ComicMix, July 5, 2011 where it has been held annually ever since. Categories Awards are given out in the following categories: *Best Writer *Best Artist or Penciller *Best Cartoonist (Writer/Artist) *Best Inker *Best Letterer *Best Colorist *Best Cover Artist *Best New Series *Best Continuing or Limited Series *Best Single Issue or Story *Best Graphic Album (discontinued after 1990) *Best Graphic Album of Original Work *Best Graphic Album of Previously Published Work *Best Anthology *Best Syndicated Strip or Panel *Best Biographical, Historical, or Journalistic Presentation *Best American Edition of Foreign Material *Best Domestic Reprint Project *Best New Talent *Best Online Comics Work *Special Award for Humor *Special Award for Excellence in Production/Presentation *The Hero Initiative Lifetime Achievement Award *The Jack Kirby Hall of Fame Past winners See also *Alley Award *Bill Finger Award *Eagle Award *Eisner Award *Inkpot Award *Kirby Award *National Comics Award *Russ Manning Award *Shazam Award Notes References * Category:Comics awards Category:Harvey Kurtzman